A Day at the Beach
by CBratter
Summary: Very short one shot future fic. A day spent at the beach.


Veronica sat on the beach staring out into the waves. Near her, a little boy built a sandcastle. Her eyes found there way back to the young girl she had been watching.

Strands of the girl's sandy blond hair, highlighted by the sun, fell loose from the braid holding it back and stuck to her face. She frowned in concentration as she hoisted herself onto her stomach on the surfboard in front of her. Her father held the board still for her and whispered something to her. The girl nodded to show she understood.

Veronica smiled. The scene was adorable. As a wave approached behind them, the little girl began to paddle, and her father gave the surfboard a small push. The girl was pushing herself up, and just as she was about to stand up, she wavered and fell into the water. Her father hurried to help her gather up the board. At three and a half feet, she was struggling to just regain her footing. Veronica's brow furrowed in worry, but then she turned her focus back to the dog, which had dropped a tennis ball near her feet.

Veronica stood and threw the ball down the beach. She moved closer to the toe-headed boy sitting in the sand. "Look at my san'castle," he said with the speech appropriate of his young age.

"It's great," Veronica said, dropping to her knees. She ran her hand over the boy's soft locks, and his big brilliant brown eyes shown up at her.

"Do you wanna help me buil' the moat?" he asked grinning.

"I'd love to," she replied. Her eyes now shifting between the sandcastle she was helping to build and the little girl, once again ready to mount the surfboard. "Look," she said to the boy pointing out into the water. He looked out, following where her finger pointed.

The young girl was pushing herself up onto the surfboard, and this time, she managed to stay up and ride the wave nearly to the shore. Her father swam in behind her and helped her with the board, again.

Soon, they were emerging from the water. "Mom," the girl called as she rushed onto the shore. "Did you see me? I caught the wave and rode it all the way in!" She had a grin a mile wide on her face.

"You did a wonderful job, baby." Veronica pulled her daughter into a tight hug as she collided with her. The girl's wet suit drenched her pants, which she had rolled up for the day at the beach.

Still hugging her daughter, Veronica smiled at the man walking up the beach toward them now. He carried the small surfboard and set it in the sand. "She did pretty well, huh?" Logan asked with a grin.

"When can I go again?" The girl beamed up at both her parents. 'Daddy said maybe tomorrow if you said okay?" she asked Veronica.

"Oh? Did Daddy say that?" Veronica looked at Logan.

"I might have." He smirked at her. "Jess, why don't you help your brother with his sandcastle," Logan suggested to his daughter. "We need to head home soon."

Logan wrapped his arm around Veronica, and together they walked back to where their towels and belongings were laying on the beach. "Tomorrow?" Veronica asked as they sat down.

"She wants to practice. It's summer after all." Logan smiled at her. "I can just bring her; you and Bailey can stay at home."

"He enjoys the beach, too." Veronica looked at where her children were digging an enormous moat for the sandcastle. She sighed.

"They're getting big," Logan said. Veronica nodded. "So how did you really feel watching her today?" Logan asked. "You sound all proud, but…"

"I am proud." When Logan gave her a look, Veronica added, "But, I was having a panic attack with every attempt."

Logan laughed. "She is cautious comparatively. Imagine how your father felt with you. She is much easier than you were."

"I was a piece of cake at seven," Veronica replied. "Don't make those assumptions until she is seventeen."

"Hey, don't worry. You know I would never let anything bad happen to her," Logan said.

"Of course, I do." Veronica kissed him gently on the lips. "You're the greatest father those kids could ask for."

Logan smiled. "They got a pretty great mom, too."

Veronica kissed him again. "If we are coming back down tomorrow morning, we should head home now."

Logan nodded. "Come on Jess, Bailey, let's go." As the kids gathered their things, Veronica whistled for the dog, which was down the beach chasing gulls. Logan lifted Bailey into his arms, and wrapped an arm around Veronica, who was taking Jess' hand in her other. Together, they walked to the car.


End file.
